


born to die

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't just human. He was something. </p><p>Immune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	born to die

**Author's Note:**

> Just… don't ask. I don't even know.
> 
> (Title taken from Born to Die by Lana Del Ray)

_He's dying._

Pain. It flares. Bright and hot. Everywhere burns. Everything stings. 

_The blood isn't his._

It can't be. Red. It's supposed to be red. Red and flowing. Not black and bubbling. 

_This blood is not his._

Skin is pale. Normal. Normal colour. It's meant to be. Got it from his mother. His. His skin.

_Maybe a bit too pale._

Brown. His eyes. Sometimes amber. Sunlight determines their colour.

_Death determines their demise._

Fragile. Weak. Brittle bones. Lithe, sinew muscles. Him. Human. It's all he is. All he's ever wanted to be.

_It might not last._

_" **STILES!** "_

His name. Not real. It's not. Not his real name. 

_The wolf doesn't know that._

_" **Stiles, stay with me! Stay! Stay with me! STILES!** "_

No. Not his real name. Only Scott and Dad. They know.

_His wolf doesn't know._

_" _No, no, no, no, no… Stiles, you're not… This isn't… Not again… Please! C'mon! STILES!_ "_

Lifeless. Closed eyelids. Ashen, clammy skin. Blood. Black venom. Poison to the veins of few.

_He wasn't just human. He was something._

**_Immune._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. No idea where this came from. *sighs.*


End file.
